


Where's My Mummy?

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Venture Bros
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Fred invites the others to come join him and the rest of Mystery Inc to visit Egypt where Velma is spending time in to discover The Sphinx and Pyramids of Giza with Prince Omar, Dr. Benton Quest, Dr. Venture, and even including two special surprise guests, but of course, there's a mystery to be solved which involves a curse from the late Cleopatra.





	1. Chapter 1

Brianna got a message from Fred about surprising Velma since she had been over at Egypt with Dr. Quest, Dr. Venture, Brock, and Race as their bodyguards.

"Brianna, you have a phone call!" A woman's voice called out.

"Okay, Mom!" Brianna called back before answered the phone to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bri, it's me." Trent smiled.

"Oh, Trent," Brianna smiled back. "Hello! What're you doing?"

"Just hanging out with Aunt Reba, she just decided to come to town," Trent told her. "So, what's up?"

"Fred invited us to go to Egypt to see Velma." Brianna replied.

"Oh, that sounds great," Trent smiled. "I really missed Velma in school."

"I know, me too, it feels like she's been gone forever... So, you wanna come with me to see her?" Brianna asked.

"I sure do!" Trent beamed. "Feels like ages since she left for Egypt."

"And I heard that Eddy's uncle will be there too." Brianna said.

"I didn't know Eddy had an uncle?" Trent replied.

"Yeah," Brianna nodded. "His name is Brock."

"Brock Sampson... Isn't he Haley's dad?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Brianna nodded. "Really good friends with Dr. Venture, and he's his bodyguard too."

"Say, you wouldn't mind if I brought Aunt Reba along, would ya?" Trent asked.

"Sure, the gang won't mind." Brianna replied.

"Aunt Reba, you wanna meet my friends?" Trent smiled to his aunt.

"Well, sure, hon!" Reba smiled back. "You know how I love to meet new people."

"She's in." Trent told Brianna.

"Great, see you later, I love you." Brianna replied before hanging up.

"I love you too." Trent said before hanging up.

Meanwhile, over at Eddy's house, Eddy was with Ed and Double D, trying to think of a new scam.

"Edwin, your cousin is here!" Jessica called out.

"Which one?" Eddy shivered nervously.

"It's Haley!" Jessica told her younger son. "She brought over her friends: Dick and Harry!"

"That's Dean and Hank, Aunt Jessica." Haley corrected.

"Oh, right..." Jessica giggled.

Eddy came downstairs to see his cousin. "Hey, cous."

"Hey, cous, you raising hell as always?" Haley teased.

"Very funny..." Eddy rolled his eyes. "What about you? Any boyfriends yet?"

"Pfft," Haley scoffed. "Who needs a boyfriend?"

Double D and Ed came down to see Eddy's cousin.

"Hello, friends!" Ed beamed before hugging Dean and Hank with a laugh.

Haley snickered to her friends as Ed hugged them.

"I'm sorry about Ed, gentlemen," Double D told Dean and Hank. "He's a bit of a lover when it comes to meeting new friends."

Dean and Hank backed away.

"Ugh, what smells like moldy old cheese?" Dean cringed in disgust.

"Oh, you must smell Sheldon." Ed smiled to the Venture brothers.

"Sheldon?!" Dean and Hank repeated.

"Yeah," Ed smiled. "Ya wanna meet him?"

Double D and Eddy gestured for the Venture brothers to disagree.

"Uh, maybe later." Dean smiled nervously, speaking for both himself and his brother.

"Aw, okay." Ed pouted.

"So, what brings you two here?" Double D asked Dean and Hank.

"Our dads went to Egypt with Dr. Quest and Race, but Dr. Venture didn't want us to." Haley informed.

"Dr. Quest?" Eddy asked. "As in that kid Jonny Quest's dad?"

"The very same." Haley nodded.

"But he and that friend of his Hadji are teenagers now," Dean added. "Not to mention Race's daughter: Jessie Bannon."

"And they will be staying here with us for a few days~" Jessica smiled.

"Uh, that's cool, Mom." Eddy replied.

"I knew you'd be excited." Jessica smirked while pinching his cheek.

"Ow, Mom, stop!" Eddy complained.

The doorbell soon rang and Jessica then opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Sampson," Brianna greeted. "Is Eddy home?"

"Yes, he's right here with the other Edward boys." Jessica smiled.

"Hey, guys." Brianna smiled as she came to see the Eds.

"Greetings, Brianna," Double D smiled back. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if anyone would be interested in coming to Egypt to see the old Velmster." Brianna smiled innocently.

"That's where our dads are!" Haley replied. "I'm in."

"Us too." Hank and Dean added.

"Hmm... I dunno," Eddy shrugged. "Whatya think, boys?"

"It would be an educational experience." Double D smiled.

"Yawn." Eddy deadpanned.

"I wanna meet a mummy, Eddy!" Ed laughed.

"And I talked with Mike, June, Dee Dee, and Cindy," Brianna told the Eds. "They're in too."

"Yay, Dee Dee!" Ed cheered.

"Cindy's in too?" Eddy asked. "That girl's really gotten ballsy since we've met her."

"Well, she doesn't want to be afraid anymore." Brianna replied.

"That's good, any idea what she's doing now?" Eddy asked.

"I think she's in the library, her voice was quiet when I called her." Brianna shrugged.

"When do we leave?" Double D asked.

"Sometime this afternoon." Brianna replied.

"Sounds good." Double D smiled.

"I knew you'd appreciate it, Double D." Brianna smiled back to him.

"Oh, oh, I know, I know," Ed spoke up. "Maybe we could meet the creature known as the werebeast."

Dean did a spit take from his Cola after Ed mentioned that.

"Ed, don't be an idiot," Eddy told his dumb friend. "There's no such thing as a werebeast!"

Double D just gave Eddy a look of deadpan.

"What?" Eddy asked.

Meanwhile...

Cindy was running on her mother's treadmill, trying to get some exercise and gain some muscles for herself in order to impress her friends and Drell from the Supernatural Realm.

"What are you doing, Cindy?" Penn asked.

"Trying to get some muscles." Cindy panted.

"Ah, I see..." Penn smirked before turning up the dial.

Cindy yelped, but kept running. "Quit it!"

"Nah... I'm bored." Penn said as he then turned it all the way up.

Cindy soon tripped, fell on the mill, and it bounced her off and flung her against a sticker bush. "I'm okay..."

"Cindy, honey, I finished packing your suitcase for the trip to Egypt." Shelly told her daughter.

"Wait, wait, you're going to Egypt?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, to see Velma." Cindy replied.

"Without me?" Penn asked.

"Yes." Cindy said without thinking or having remorse for excluding him.

"Oh, I see how it is." Penn pouted.

"Penn, please don't cry," Cindy told him. "I promise that I'll bring you something back."

"No, no, you go have fun and forget about me..." Penn turned away from her.

Cindy groaned. "Fine, you can come too, but you better promise not to embarrass me!"

"When have I embarrassed you?" Penn asked innocently.

"My birthday party..." Cindy reminded him with a glare.

"Fine, fine, I promise that I won't embarass you," Penn promised. "There, you satisfied?"

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you, you tend to lie a lot."

"Well, so have you." Penn replied.

"I have not!" Cindy glared.

"Look at me, Cindy, you are a bad liar!" Penn told Cindy. "I've been lying for years and you believe me!"

"Get out of my house." Cindy muttered.

"Pfft! Whatever, you know I liked the old you better," Penn rolled his eys. "The one who is really nice, sure, she was a coward, but at least, she was nice."

"I am nice..." Cindy pouted.

"Not anymore you're not." Penn replied.

"Wait, Penn, I'm sorry, I thought if I was toughened up, then my friends and Drell would be proud of me and prove to them that I wouldn't be a coward anymore." Cindy explained to him.

Penn slammed the door shut.

Cindy sighed. "Oh, well, at least it can't get any worse," She then got shot by a paintball thanks to Maggie. "Me and my big mouth."

Maggie laughed before running down the street with her paintball gun. Cindy soon stood up in agony and came inside the house for a quick lunch before the others would come to take her to Egypt.

Soon enough, it was time to go and Cindy grabbed her suitcase and headed to the bus stop to meet the others.

"Wait for me, Cindy!" Penn's voice called out.

"Penn, you came." Cindy said to the man.

"Uh... Yeah..." Penn looked away innocently.

"I'm so sorry that I was such a jerk to you." Cindy said before hugging the older man.

"Aw, come here..." Penn hugged her back. "There's one price though."

"What's that?" Cindy asked.

"THIS!" Penn smirked before giving her a noogie.

"Aw, no fair!" Cindy cried out before laughing.

The Eds, Mike, June, Dee Dee, Haley, Dean, and Hank then came over as well.

"Cindy?" Haley asked.

"Haley!" Cindy replied. "Long time no see."

Penn then let go of Cindy which made her crash onto the ground.

"Owch..." Cindy mumbled before getting back up. "I'm okay!"

"That's Cindy Butler?" Dean asked out of shock. "She looks different from the last time we saw her."

"I know," Hank agreed. "The last time we saw her, she was a coward just like you, Dean."

"I'm brave now!" Cindy said before shuddering. "Except for against clowns and spiders."

"Have you gained a muscle?" Haley asked.

"You noticed, huh?" Cindy blushed as she shuffled her foot across the ground.

"Have you been working out?" Haley asked.

"I'm trying anyway." Cindy replied innocently.

"That's good." Haley told her.

"Oh, stop." Cindy giggled.

The Mystery Machine then pulled up in front of the bus stop. In it was Fred, Daphne, Brianna, Shaggy, Scooby, Trent, and Reba.

"Hey, guys," Fred replied. "Hop in."

Everyone then climbed into the Mystery Machine.

"Oh, cool, Trent's Aunt Reba is here!" Cindy cheered.

"Rowdy there, everyone." Reba greeted.

"Psst! Travis!" Penn whispered loudly.

"It's Trent." Trent corrected.

"Whatever," Penn replied. "Is your aunt single?"

"Why?" Trent asked.

"Oh, you know, just making conversation." Penn replied innocently.

"Uh... Can I get back to you on that?" Trent asked.

"Oh, sure, dude." Penn allowed.

"Oh, boy." Cindy rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley was talking with Eddy and Double D, Ed and Dee Dee were laughing about something Penn and Cindy was having a debate about something which it was nothing new, June and Mike were talking to The Venture Brothers very quietly so nobody else can hear them.

"So, Dean, have you gotten a cure about your condition?" June asked.

"No, Pop hasn't gotten to that; I don't think he will," Dean sighed. "I try not to get angry otherwise I'll just change into that creature."

"Basically he's like The Hulk only he can change into a beast kind of creature which is totally awesome." Hank added.

Dean rubbed his arm sheepishly. "I'm not sure I like it too much."

"When you're a werecreature, the world seems to change for you..." Mike emphasized. "I know it did for me when I found out I was a werewolf."

"How do you do it, Mike?" Dean asked. "Just living and knowing that your life has changed forever."

"Well, I looked at the positive side of things; my family and friends always been at my side and don't care about who I am," Mike advised. "You got Hank and Haley helping you in case your dad and bodyguard can't help for some reason."

Dean rubbed his arm sheepishly. "I'm not sure I like it too much."

"When you're a werecreature, the world seems to change for you..." Mike emphasized. "I know it did for me when I found out I was a werewolf."

"And if you really don't want to be this creature, I'm sure that Dexter will get a cure for the condition." June suggested.

"I think I want a cure right about now." Dean muttered.

"When this is all over, we'll see what we can do," Mike promised. "Dexter went to college once, but he had to leave."

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"Uh... Let's just say college wasn't a good shift for Dexter and he came back to school after about one semester, and he has his own secret lab in his house, not even his parents know about it." June said uneasily.

"Whoa, how old is this guy?" Dean asked.

"Eight-years-old." Mike replied.

"Whoa, an eight-year-old boy has his own laboratory!" Dean gasped.

"That's right, and he can help you in any way that he can." June supported.

"I just love my little brother Dexter." Dee Dee giggled.

Mike and June smiled back to their friend since she was happy and their happiness meant a lot to her.

"Thanks, Mike, I really appreciate this." Dean told the tomboy.

"No problem," Mike replied. "I'm always glad to help anyone in need."

"You're totally wrong, Cindy," Penn said to his young friend. "Mayweather is going to get his butt kicked by MacGyver."

"I refuse to be wrong!" Cindy replied.

"My cousin Lisa knows everything and she's only four." Ed smiled simply.

"Yeah, don't remind me about her, Ed, she's my new rival," Cindy replied. "Oh, I hate Lisa Loud so much, she gets on my nerves sometimes!"

"What're you guys talking about now?" Mike deadpanned to Penn and Cindy.

"Oh, we're talking about a fighting match that's coming up pretty soon," Penn replied. "Cindy thinks that Mayweather will win."

"And he will!" Cindy retorted.

Penn growled to her and rolled his eyes.

Mike just rolled her eyes but for a totally different reason. "We can't get to Velma soon enough."

Penn and Cindy then just started arguing much to everyone's annoyance.

"QUIET!" Dean snapped.

Everyone stopped what they are doing and looked at the teen.

"Hi." Dean blinked.

Everyone then muttered slightly.

"Way to go, Dean." Hank teased his brother.

"Oh, shut up." Dean replied.

Hank then stuck his tongue out.

Dean and Hank soon got into a brotherly fist fight.

"Brothers..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Gotta love them." June added.

"Hank, you really wanna get me angry?" Dean asked. "'Cuz I'm getting angry!"

"Whoa, take it easy, big fella," Hank told his brother. "Don't make me call Gi."

Mike and June then smirked to each other.

"Is she your girlfriend?" June asked.

"N-No, she's not." Dean replied.

"Yes she is." Hank smirked.

"Hank!" Dean glared at his brother.

"Justine did tell us about a time when Gi met a boy named Dean, it can't be a coincidence." Mike shrugged innocently.

"There could be anyone else with the same name." Dean lied nervously.

"Dean... Please..." Mike deadpanned.

"All right fine, it's the same Planeteer that knows Captain Planet." Dean gave in.

"See?" Hank replied. "What did I tell ya?"

"How did you guys even meet?" Mike asked.

"We were trapped in a cave together thanks to Dr. Blight and Looter Plunder," Dean explained. "I got really angry that they were about to hurt her. And that's when I changed into my new creature form."

"So you do like Gi." Hank teased.

"Yes, Hank, I like Gi." Dean muttered out of frustration.

"So, she knows that you're the creature?" June asked.

"Yeah, she's the one who helped me out with my problem." Dean nodded.

"Hey, I helped too!" Hank defended.

"By video taping me changing and trying to put it all on YouTube isn't exactly helping." Dean deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm not perfect." Hank defended.

"That's for sure." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Hank glared.

Dean just smirked and looked out the window.

Later, they were almost there...

Cindy was reading a book about an Egyptian card game called Yu-Gi-Oh to pass the time while Penn took out a blue jeweled necklace that he got from his trip to Egypt for educational purposes and put it on around his neck with a smile.

"This will impress the ladies." Penn smirked.

"Oh, brother." Cindy groaned.

"Whatcha readin'?" Penn asked her.

"It's this trading card game called Yu-Gi-Oh," Cindy replied. "Maxwell likes it, so I thought I'd read about it. It sounds like a lot of fun to play and there's even three Egyptian god cards."

"Thrilling..." Penn sounded disinterested. "Tell me more."

"There's Silfer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormentor," Cindy told him. "Of course, created by the man known as Maximilian Pegasus."

"Wait a minute, Maximilian Pegasus?!" Penn asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Cindy replied.

"Do I know him?" Penn repeated. "Do I know him?!"

Cindy tilted her head. "It's yes or no question, Penn."

"Of course I know him!" Penn told her. "Me and him always played Poker together every Wednesday night!"

"Seriously?" Cindy asked, not believing that.

"Yep," Penn glared. "That sneaky little rat always won!"

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed suspiciously. "I guess that's a YouTube video I can cross off my recommended list of you being in the Celebrity Poker Tournament."

"Oh, that," Penn shuddered. "That was bad..."

"Why?" Cindy asked. "Did you lose?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Penn turned away.

"He lost, I bet he did." Cindy giggled.

"Shut up!" Penn snapped.

"You lost the game, didn't you?" Cindy asked.

Penn muttered as he didn't want to talk about it and then yelled out. "HEY, FLINT, ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"It's Fred and not yet!" Fred told him.

"Aw, man," Penn complained. "How much longer?"

"Shouldn't be too long now." Fred replied.

"That's what he said hours ago..." Penn complained before flopping down beside Cindy as she read her book.

"According to this, a boy named Yugi Moto was given an artifact called a Millennial Puzzle from his grandfather, Solomon." Cindy continued to read about Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Uh-huh, that's nice." Penn replied.

"Are you even listening?" Cindy groaned.

"Sure I am..." Penn said before sleeping.

"I'll read it myself..." Cindy rolled her eyes as she continued to read about Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Sure, sure, do whatever you want." Penn shrugged.

"Oh, brother." Cindy scoffed.

Later on, the van was soon in the desert...

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered as he sat on the roof with Shaggy in an umbrella hat and sunglasses. 

"Man, Scoob, Egypt's a real hot spot," Shaggy chuckled as he sat in a lawn chair with sunglasses. "Guess while the lemonade's chillin', we'll have to chill." 

"Reah!" Scooby chuckled in agreement.

"Man, is it getting warm in here or is it just me?" Penn groaned.

"We're in Egypt now." Cindy said as she looked out the window.

"Thank God for that," Penn replied. "It's about time!"

"I still can't believe Velma's been here for six months." Brianna said.

"I know, it really hasn't been the same without her." Trent agreed.

"It really hasn't." Cindy added.

"I wonder if she'll have any treasure to give me?" Eddy wondered.

"Eddy!" The others scolded.

"What?" Eddy shrugged innocently.

"I don't know about you guys, but restoring the Great Sphinx was probably a great thrill, but I can't wait to see her face when she sees us!" Daphne beamed.

"Yeah!" Fred smiled. "Surprise, Velma!"

"Surprise Velma?" Scooby asked. "Rhere? Rhere?"

"Sorry, Scooby," Brianna told him. "False alarm."

Scooby whimpered.

"Hang in there, big guy, we miss her too," Fred soothed. "But the good 'ol Mystery Machine will have us there in a jiffy!"

Smoke was then coming out of the van and the vehicle slowly stopped.

"You were saying?" Daphne deadpanned to Fred.

"Huh?" Shaggy asked as he sat up. "Like, why are we stopping?"

"Don't tell me yer engine's fried." Reba spoke up.

"Big trouble, gang," Fred told the others. "Our radiator is out of water."

"Don't sweat it, Fred," Shaggy laughed as he hopped off from the van roof. "Scoob and I will go lookin' for snacks--I mean help!"

"Reah!" Scooby added. "Rand racks roo!"

"And me and Cindy will help too." Penn helped.

"Huh?!" Cindy yelped.

They were soon all walking through the desert.

"Why am I doing this?" Cindy complained. "I hate sweating!"

"Water..." Shaggy wheezed.

"I'm so thirsty that it's not even funny." Penn complained.

"We have been walking a while..." Cindy gasped. "I think my nose is gonna bleed from the heat."

"We're doomed, guys," Shaggy told the others. "Doomed!"

"This is the end for us, especially me," Penn groaned. "It was nice knowing you, Cindy."

Scooby soon cried out and howled while Shaggy thumped his face in the sand.

"Our heroes..." Cindy sighed in deadpan as they were only a few feet away from Fred and Daphne by the Mystery Machine.

"Hey, guys, look!" Trent said as she looked up at the sky. "It's a jet!"

"Let's signal it!" Mike suggested.

"How do we do that?" Brianna wondered.

"Like this!" Eddy replied as he shot fire in the sky.

The jet then landed down and out came three teens and a dog. The first teen has blonde hair, a black sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers, the second teen was a dark-skinned boy with a turban on his head, yellow long sleeves, a purple vest, pants, and shoes, the third teen was a girl with long red hair with blue long sleeves with a pink top, jeans, and boots, and finally, the dog was a white bull dog with a red collar.

"Did you guys need help?" The blonde teen asked.

"Yeah, you got a way to help us out?" Penn asked as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Who are you?" Mike asked the group.

"I'm Jonny Quest," The blonde boy replied. "These are my friends: Hadji Singh and Jessie Bannon, and of course, this is my dog, Bandit."

Haley looked at Jonny with a blush as if she was in love with him. Jonny smiled to the group.

"Nice to meet you guys," Mike shook hands with Jonny. "We could use a little help with our van."

"Hey, there," Hank smirked as he went over to Jessie. "I'm Hank Venture, Gorgeous."

"Um... Hi..." Jessie blinked.

"Hank Venture, but you can call me 'The Hankanator'." Hank flirted.

Jessie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She digs me." Hank smirked.

Haley was still blushing as she was looking at Jonny.

"Uh, Haley?" Dean asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever..." Haley looked around nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked her.

"No, I'm fine." Haley reassured.

Dean and Hank rolled their eyes at Haley.

"Let's see what we got here." Hadji said as he came to check out the Mystery Machine with Jonny.

Haley then came over to the two boys, especially at Jonny.

"Hi." Jonny looked over at Haley with a smile.

"Hey there." Haley replied.

"Is your engine down?" Jonny asked.

"It's out of water, care to lend a hand?" Fred asked.

"Sure, we've got some in our jet," Jonny replied. "I'll go get it."

"I'll help you!" Haley offered.

"Uh, thanks?" Jonny smiled nervously.

"No problem." Haley giggled like a shy school girl, she then followed Jonny to the jet, but she suddenly tripped over her own two feet, but the blonde teen grabbed her.

"Gotcha," Jonny said to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks..." Haley blushed.

"I've never seen Haley act like this before." Hank said to his brother.

"Is she sick?" Dean wondered.

"Nope," June told them. "She's in love."

"Haley in love?" Eddy asked before laughing out loud. 

Ed then blinked before laughing with Eddy.

"Oh, June, that was so funny!" Eddy kept laughing. "Oh, man!"

"I was being serious." June deadpanned.

Jonny and Hadji helped out the Mystery Machine.

"Great work, guys." Jessie smiled to her guy friends.

"You know, I'm a mechanic too," Hank said to her. "I help out my bodyguard all the time."

"You have a bodyguard too?" Jessie glanced at him.

"Yeah, Brock Sampson," Hank nodded. "He's Haley's dad."

"Brock's your dad?" Jessie asked. "That must be cool."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Hank replied. "And you must be Race Bannon's daughter, huh? I bet that's cool too."

"You got it." Jessie confirmed.

"Does that mean Jezebel Jade's your mom?" Haley asked. "I hear a lot about her and Race being a thing for a while."

"Actually, my mother's name is Estella Velasquez," Jessie replied. "They divorced before my father began to work with the Quest Team. What about you?"

"My mother is Molotov Cocktease," Haley explained. "She and my dad were divorced too right before Dad joined Team Venture, but I think they still love each other."

"Guess we're both missing our moms." Jessie replied in sympathy.

"Yeah, but I usually get to see her from time-to-time, but not very often," Haley replied. "So, what brings you all here?"

"We're heading out to Egypt to see my father and Dr. Quest." Jessie replied.

"We hear he's helping a team uncover an Ancient Sphinx." Hadji added. 

Cindy walked over with her book. "Does anyone know if the Millennial Puzzle will be involved?"

"Sounds like someone's been reading about Yu-Gi-Oh." Jonny said.

"My boyfriend's a big fan, I thought I'd find out some things for him." Cindy blushed.

"What about you guys?" Jonny asked the others.

"Our friend Velma Dinkley is over there as well." Trent informed.

"My father and Dr. Venture are over there too, even if Dr. Venture didn't want us to come over there." Haley added.

Penn soon walked over and looked over to the company before looking down at Cindy. "Who are these people?"

"Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon, and Hadji Singh," Cindy told him. "I've seen them on TV."

"Jessie Bannon, huh?" Penn asked.

"She's fourteen, Penn!" Cindy exclaimed.

"I'm just asking a question, Cindy!" Penn replied. "Sheesh! Don't have your period..."

"I'm ten." Cindy deadpanned.

"Well, then... Don't be a know-it-all." Penn glared.

"Nice comeback." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Hm..." Penn hummed to her.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Cindy said to the Quest Team. "I hear about you guys all the time."

"Oh, look at you, you're so adorable~" Jessie cooed as she then picked up Cindy and gave her a hug.

"Aw, thank you..." Cindy smiled as she hugged Jessie back. "Oh, I love your hair, it's so luscious like strawberries."

"Aw, thank you, sweetie." Jessie giggled back.

Cindy smiled bashfully from her giggle.

"Can you guys fix their van?" Jessie asked Jonny and Hadji.

"Yeah, but it may take a while." Jonny replied.

"Hey, guys, look!" Penn said as he pointed to a bunch of trees with a body of water. "We're saved!"

"You're hallucinating." Cindy told Penn.

"Like, we're saved!" Shaggy beamed. "Saved!"

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby cheered.

"Hey, wait for me!" Penn told them.

Cindy sighed as she hugged her book. "I'm surrounded by idiots." 

Shaggy, Scooby, and Penn ran to the water, thinking they found a tropical island, but in reality, they were swimming in the hot desert sand.

"Do you think that we should tell them that it's only a mirage?" Daphne asked the others.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Penn ate sand, but realized that it was not water, so they spit it out.

"Oh, too late." Brianna winced.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Penn fell flat on the sand which Cindy shook her head and rolled her eyes. A hawk soon screeched and came to circle over them. Bandit barked loudly and angrily toward the bird, trying to chase it, but he was on the ground while the bird was in the air.

"What's wrong, boy?" Jonny asked his dog.

"Whoa, that's a hawk!" Haley spotted.

"Raggy..." Scooby moaned. "Rultures..."

"Vultures?!" Shaggy yelped before crying. "Who had thought it could end like this? Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, a Baked Buffet for a Buzzard Breakfast!"

"No, that's not a vulture, it's a hawk!" Fred told Shaggy.

"Awesome!" Cindy cheered as she took a picture of the bird.

"Oh, great, another bird." Eddy complained.

"Hey, guys, look, someone's coming!" Brianna noticed.

The group then saw figures coming in while riding camels.

"Oh, boy, camel rides." Penn groaned as he didn't like riding on camels.

"Guys, look," Daphne said. "I think that we've got company."

"I hope they're friendly." Cindy hoped.

The riders came toward them.

"Um... Is salām 'alaykum." Cindy greeted in Egyptian.

"Uh, what?" Eddy asked Cindy.

"That means 'Hello' in Egyptian." Cindy translated herself.

"That is right," one man replied as he lowered his scarf to show his bearded face. "You seem into our culture."

"I just love Egyptian culture." Cindy smiled bashfully, proud of herself.

"What up?" Fred greeted. "That means hello in America."

"Arent' we glad to see you?" Brianna added.

"Who are you, sir?" Cindy asked as the camel lowered the man.

"I am Amahl Ali Akbar," The man replied before bowing. "At your service."

"Amahl Ali Akbar?" Shaggy replied. "Wow, that's some name, but do you mind if we call you Triple A?"

"We were on our way to the Sphinx when my nephew's friends' van overheated," Reba told the Egyptian man. "Do ya know where we might find some water?"

"I am sorry, my friend, but there is no water here." Amahl replied apologetically.

"Jeepers, what are we going to do?" Daphne asked.

"You guys could come ride with us." Jonny offered.

"I like that idea!" Haley grinned.

"Some should go in the jet and some should go by camel," Cindy said before looking to Penn. "NOT IT ON RIDING A CAMEL!"

"You suck!" Penn glared at her.

"I'll ride the jet!" Haley volunteered.

"Me too." Hank added as he winked at Jessie.

"Hmph!" Jessie huffed.

"Cindy, don't make me ride this camel!" Penn complained. 

Cindy ignored him and came onto the jet with some of the others while he would ride a camel.


End file.
